


(Not So) Anonymous Cocksucker

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Heteroflexibility, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott's sex life has suffered as he's been overwhelmed by school and the supernatural. When he finally has some free time, he decides to seek out some anonymous sex, but he runs into someone from his past.





	(Not So) Anonymous Cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Tinder Hookup.

Scott’s first semester at UC Davis was rough. A lot of students struggled with the transition from high school to college, and Scott had the additional hassle of having to frequently make the drive back home to take care of the latest emergency, and that never had the courtesy to respect his class schedule. Only by devoting the rest of his time to his studies and with a little luck had he managed to keep his grades from suffering.

That had meant that he had neglected his social life and his sex life even more so. Then one Friday night, he looked at his planner and realized that he had done his reading, worked through his homework problems, and written drafts for all of his upcoming essays and papers. Finding himself without anything that he needed to do for the first time since he got there, Scott resolved that he was going to get his dick wet. He was sick of rubbing one out by himself whenever he had a rare moment of privacy and could no longer deal with the distraction of his sexual desire.

There was only one problem: Scott had no game. He’d had a couple of girlfriends in high school, and if he wanted to, he was sure he could manage to find another one. He was just too busy and had too many secrets to want to make a commitment right now. What he needed was casual sex, and he had no idea how to get it.

He decided to ask his roommate Tyler. Normally it frustrated Scott when he mentioned his exploits, but now he was thankful to have a relative expert available.

“Hey, Tyler. Could I ask you for some advice?”

This surprised Tyler enough to get him to pause styling himself in their mirror. “Really? You’re the one who seems to have figured everything out. What type of advice could you need?”

“I need some advice about how to find someone to hookup with.”

“Huh. I had assumed you’d been heading out at random hours for booty calls with a girlfriend.”

“Those were … family emergencies.”

Tyler looked mortified. “Oh! I hope it was nothing serious.”

Scott waved off his concern. “No, more tiresome than anything. Back to getting me laid. There are apps for that, right? I think my friend uses one. Grin-Dur?”

Tyler chuckled. “Unless I’m mistaken, I don’t think that’s the one you’re looking for.” He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his apps. “There are a bunch of different ones, each with its own speciality. For example, this one is good for getting dates that can end in sex depending on how things go. This one connects cougars with younger men, which is great if you can’t afford to pay for a date, and this one is for hooking up people who want a blowjob right now with people who want to give a blowjob right now. Just beware, the mouth behind a gloryhole is almost always a guy, but sometimes all you need is a mouth.” He gave Scott a wink that confirmed that Tyler had acted on that need.

Scott started installing the apps on his phone. “Thanks. This is a good start.”

“It’s no problem. Just be sure to text me if I need to avoid coming home for a while.” He adjusted his hair one last time before heading out.

Scott realized that the first one wasn’t what he wanted as soon as he saw the amount of information he’d have to fill in before he even got started. The second one seemed more promising, but he decided that he wasn’t ready to go on a date with someone as old as his mother. He moved on to the final app.

When he opened it, it accessed his location and asked his sex and whether he wanting to give, receive, or do both. Once he selected he was a man looking to receive, it returned a list of entries with the sex, age, and neighborhood of the person along with a headline. He added a woman-only filter and was disappointed by how slim the pickings were.

Thinking about what Tyler had said and getting a little curious, he switched the filter to show the men. He also narrowed the location to the nearby city of Sacramento because he didn’t want to risk running into anyone he knew. He selected a guy his age and opened a message. He paused as he considered the etiquette of the situation. ‘I would like to respectfully extend an invitation to fellate my phallus’? ‘Suck it!’?

Scott: Hi. Are you still looking to suck a cock?

Anonymous Cocksucker: Maybe. Show me what you’re packing.

Scott: Just a sec.

Scott realized that it was a sign of just how out of touch he was with this type of thing that he didn’t even have a dick pic ready. He hurried over to the mirror and pulled his pants down to below his balls. The anticipation of the potential encounter made it easy to pump it up to its full size. With a little experimentation, he had a pic that was in focus and that he felt adequately portrayed its magnificence.

AC: Very nice. I can’t wait to wrap my lips around that. How long until you can get to my neighborhood?

Scott: Forty minutes.

AC: Here’s my address. See you soon.

Scott grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs. He was moving too quickly to be sure, but he thought the guy staffing the front desk was giving him a knowing look as he went by. Scott just brushed it off and hopped on his bike. There was some traffic, but it barely slowed him down as he drove between the cars. By the time he was parking on the street outside of the guy’s apartment complex, the entire trip was a blur in his mind.

He deliberately slowed down as he walked to the staircase. He didn’t want to be out of breath when he arrived. He gave two quick knocks and was going to complete the triplet when a familiar scent caused him to pause. He quickly ran down the list of monsters he’d had to deal with over the past few years, but none of them matched. They tended to smell of blood and death while this one smelled nice. “Armani!”

His outburst came just in time for his suspicion to be confirmed as Danny opened the door. “Oh! Scott? What are you doing here?” As soon as he recognized Scott, his eyes shifted down the hallway to make sure that Scott wasn’t scaring away his guest for the evening.

“I… Um… Oof…”

His lack of an answer annoyed Danny enough to finally focus on Scott. “I’m sorry, but I’m expecting…” He finally noticed the shirt Scott was wearing underneath his coat. After a quick glance down at his pants, Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and discreetly checked something. “Oh.” Scott glanced to the side to avoid Danny’s gaze. “I hadn’t realized.”

“I didn’t either until I noticed your aftershave.”

Danny stepped aside. “Come in. I doubt you want to talk about this out here.”

Scott gave one last glance towards the exit before deciding that there was no reason to be rude. “Thanks.”

Once they were safely inside, Danny directed Scott to the couch while he headed to the kitchen. “Beer?”

“Yes, please.” He would appreciate one if only to have something to hold in his hands.

Danny handed a bottle to him, and raised up his own. “Cheers.” As they took their first sip, Scott felt Danny’s eyes him as he evaluated what might have brought Scott here. “If you don’t mind me asking, is this your first time doing this?”

“Yeah. I’ve just been so busy between school and Beacon Hills…” Scott waived his free hand to indicate the supernatural problems that he had never discussed with Danny but he understood Danny was aware of. When Danny nodded to indicate that was sufficient explanation, Scott continued. “I haven’t had any time for dating or even hookups, and I can’t make any commitment. When I found out about an app for no strings attached blowjobs, it seemed like a miracle.”

“You know there are women on the app as well.”

Scott took a sip of his beer to buy some time, but it only made him aware of how phallic the bottle seemed at that moment. “There’s not that many.” Danny raised an eyebrow slightly as if he had heard that before. “I might have been a little curious.”

“I’m not entirely surprised.” He switched his voice to imitate Scott. “‘Dance with me, Danny!’ You even remembered my aftershave.”

Scott would need to think about this more later, but for now he tipped his head to acknowledge that Danny might have a point. “So, are we still going to do this? I’m up for it if you are.”

Danny responded by setting his beer on the end table and climbing down onto the floor in front of him. Scott leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the couch as Danny undid his belt. As he stuck his fingers under the waist of Scott’s pants and underwear, Scott lifted his hips long enough for Danny to pull them down to his knees. Finally free, his cock was stiff enough that it held itself slightly above his hips.

Danny wrapped his fingers gently around the cock and ran them along its length. “I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t imagined doing this when we were in high school.” Without any more warning, Danny took Scott’s cock into his mouth. The intensity of the surprise caused Scott to let out a loud, low groan.

Once Scott had got used to the sensations enough to think again, he began to consider why this felt so much better than any blowjob that he had ever had. It wasn’t just that Danny knew what he was doing (although he certainly had more experience than any of his ex-girlfriends). A big difference was that Danny loved sucking on Scott’s cock. He worshiped at the temple of Scott’s body as if he could spend eternity on his knees. He wasn’t just prepping Scott so that he could fuck him or trying to get him off as quickly as possible. He was playing Scott’s cock like a symphony with crescendos and decrescendos building and prolonging the sexual tension.

Danny continued for far longer than Scott would have thought possible before Scott sensed that this time he was building to a climax. Scott just managed to gasp “I’m gonna…” when Danny shocked him into silence by pushing himself all the way down to the base of Scott’s cock until his nose was buried in Scott’s pubes. His throat was able to work Scott over the edge, and soon Scott was emptying the cum he had built up into Danny’s throat.

Once Scott had started to soften, Danny pulled himself off of him, grabbed his beer, and sat down in a chair opposite the couch. It took longer for Scott to be able to move again. Finally he was able to sit up.

“That was…” He tried to think of the right word, “...nice.”

Danny smiled. “I take pride in my work.”

Scott stood up and pulled his pants back up. “Thanks for that. Do you want me to…” He made a gesture towards Danny’s crotch.

Danny raised his eyebrows while he shook his head slightly. “No, I have plans to handle that later tonight. Thanks, though. Most guys don’t offer.” He walked with Scott to the door. “Do you still have my number? I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Scott checked his phone. “It’s still listed under lacrosse. I definitely will take you up on that.” They had an awkward moment as they tried to decide how to say goodbye before settling on a hug. As Scott walked through the doorway, he paused. “Next time, don’t make plans for afterward.” He closed the door behind him while Danny was still trying to process what he had just said.


End file.
